Crossing Lines
by MySilentVoice
Summary: His parents are in town. Again. Kyoko is running around Tokyo under his thrown-away name. Again. (Set after Mogami Saena Arc.)


**Crossing Lines**

 **Chapter 1**

By MySilentVoice

…..

This story is set after the Mogami Saena Arc. Just to put things in context, it is the stage where our 2 beloved stars have come to terms with the monsters beneath their bed. Attitude in terms of the romance department hasn't changed for Ren but perhaps for Kyoko…?

…...

She had to decide soon, she knew. The store keeper was shooting her irritated glances and the customers around her shuffled past with restless impatience.

A faulty lamp flickered above the magazine display, wavering light danced on the cellophane wrapped paperbacks like a mocking wink. She scowled and gripped tighter the stationery set in her hand. They were her original goal, and having secured them she had proceeded to make her payment but made the mistake of stopping at the magazine rack.

To give her credit, she had kept a tight rein on herself for a long time. Last month's featured an exclusive photo spread and she had not given it a _third_ glance. She also had managed to ignore the limited edition poster being sold at the news stand the other week. But this month his picture perfect smile beamed at her from the cover while bold lettering declared, 'An exclusive interview with Tsuruga Ren! 10 things fans _DON'T KNOW!'._

Kyoko doubted the credibility of even seven of those 'things'. Tsuruga Ren kept his secrets well and she was sure no interview could pull half the truth out.

 _Still._

Surely there were at least three things that held onto a piece of truth.

She was _not_ stalking. Maybe they revealed his favorite food. Then she could get him to start eating like a regular human.

Satisfied with this reason she reached out - only bump into well manicured fingers.

"Oh, excuse me," a woman's voice said. The hand stilled but did not retract. Kyoko raised her eyes in wonder. Then she raised her head too. This stranger was tall and wore mirrored lenses over her eyes. Even so, Kyoko instantly recognised her almost ethereal beauty.

The woman flashed her a smile and Kyoko nearly swooned. It was almost fairy-like.

As she blinked the stars from her eyes the woman reached over and picked up the magazine. _Tsuruga-san's_ magazine. The stars dissipated instantly.

"Ah...er," Her hand hovered awkwardly over the magazine, now in the woman's hands.

"Oh, did you want this too?" The woman asked, no longer smiling.

"Um...maybe there's another copy," Kyoko trailed off. There was none. The woman shrugged.

"First come, first served. Remember that, dear," Then she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and swept towards the counter, leaving Kyoko stunned in her wake of sweet lily scent.

...

"-and she was _so_ sparkly. I was sure a fairy had come. You know, Corn once told me their kind comes to visit sometimes...but I never imagined I would meet anyone apart from him!"

"Is that so?" Amusement tugged at his lips, but he tried not to laugh. Not while she was holding that meat cleaver.

 _Thunk!_ She sliced through a particularly thick slab of chicken. She gave him a sideways glance. "You're laughing at me."

"I am not," but he smiled anyway, she read him so well. "So what happened next?"

"Well," she trailed off. The meat was chopped and she had set it aside in a bowl. She came over to inspect his work - peeling potatoes. He had to endure a very strict lesson on the proper use of the peeler tool before he had been allowed to touch the food. Even so, she checked on him every few minutes as if expecting him to somehow start a fire with potatoes alone.

"She...probably was not a fairy," Kyoko finally said, studying the first potato he had peeled. It was nearly half its original size. "Tsuruga-san, there's more potato on the peeled skin than for actual cooking."

"I was trying to make it nice and round," Ren said, chuckling at the exasperated look she sent him.

Kyoko took up a knife and began working on an unpeeled potato. She kept on talking. "So even though she was so, so beautiful, I think she's just a regular human. She wasn't very nice about the magazine."

"Magazine?"

"Yeah, she took the last copy of your magazine and just waltzed off! I mean, I had reached for it at the same time so - what?"

Ren was looking at her strangely. "My magazine?"

 _No!_

She maintained a carefully neutral expression and set down the peeled potato. Her hand automatically moved to dice it. The familiar action was comforting.

"Y-yes...It was Japan Scoop."

"I remember doing an interview for them." Ren paused and a weighted silence settled between them.

"You," Kyoko could hear him picking his words carefully. "You bought it?"

"Well, no. That gorgeous woman did. You know, she was actually wearing shades so I couldn't see clearly but I swear she was glittering. Come to think of it, her Japanese had an accent, perhaps-"

"Mogami-san?"

He was searching for something. What it was, she was not sure. But she hoped he would not find it.

"Yes, well I was intending to. I thought I could learn more about you."

A string of excuses sprang from her mouth before he could reply. "I mean, I know there are things you like to keep to yourself and I completely respect that but I was curious like maybe I could learn what you like to eat then maybe I could finally get you to eat regularly or...or...!"

"Pft," Ren dropped the peeler and hunched over the countertop in laughter.

Kyoko scowled.

"You...you could have just asked me," Ren sobered, though his lips were twitching. "I don't reveal the full truth in interviews like those."

 _I thought so_.

She was relieved he hadn't seen anything beyond the hilarity of the situation, but embarrassment began to set in. Quickly, she moved to the other side of the kitchen to begin cooking.

Naturally, he followed her.

"So what do you want to know?" She could tell he was teasing her so she ignored him and held out a hand, "Please bring the potatoes."

He handed over the bowl. "I tried my best."

She smiled, "Thank you."

She scattered the potatoes into the oil and they hissed and spat, sending drops of oil flying.

A few drops landed on Ren's arm and he pulled back, more in surprise than in pain. It hurt quite a bit, but he was no stranger to pain and so his concern was more for Kyoko than himself.

"That stings," he saw some droplets jump onto her arm but she did not even flinch. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm used to it." She eyed him as he shuffled closer. "You're probably not though so it would be best if you moved a little farther away."

"True, I'm not." Instead of moving away he leaned up against the counter to face her. "I never really cooked while growing up. It was mostly my parents."

He saw her actions slow, but as soon as she realised he was watching her she quickly resumed, albeit stiffly.

"My mother liked it when the family had home-cooked meals," Ren carried on, his voice a little softer. "But she was always terrible at cooking. I suppose my food trauma stemmed from that."

"Maybe that's why food doesn't really interest me. So I can't say I have a favourite," Ren gave her a sidelong glance. "But if I did it would probably be your cooking."

Kyoko's stance stiffened even more and for a moment, she looked almost happy. Then her expression cooled in an instant and she glared at the hot potatoes.

"Natural con man..."

"Hey, I heard that."

...

It was not like it was becoming a thing, but with Yashiro around it very well might. His manager had again found an excuse to draw her into his home, this time being that she could teach him to cook because he was _oh so_ concerned about the star's health and well-being.

Right _._

 _"But Tsuruga-san's busy I'm sure," she had said hesitantly._

 _Yashiro tutted and produced his notebook with a flourish. "I've begun keeping track of your schedule as you might know," Yashiro showed her a page. "So I know exactly when you both have free time."_

 _This week's spread was strangely bright with neon yellow for some reason. Ren looked suspiciously at his manager, who was looking too gleeful for his liking._

 _"See here, yours I've marked with asterisks, and any mutual free time is highlighted in yellow. And look at that, this week is full of it!"_

 _Kyoko was stunned. "Yashiro-san, this won't do. I can't possibly take up so much space in Tsuruga-san's personal schedule!"_

 _"Kyoko-chan," Yashiro regarded her sternly. "Are you saying that as Ren's manager I shouldn't try my best to manage his social life too?" Then he lowered his voice and whispered, "It's not like he has many friends."_

 _Those words worked like a charm. Kyoko turned on Ren with sympathetic eyes, who was feeling greatly insulted by this point. He glared coolly at Yashiro but the man was too busy chuckling to himself._

 _"So with that, I leave it to you Kyoko-chan."_

Having seen him cook before, she was more than wary of taking him through the whole cooking process. In the end he had only been allowed to help with the food preparation. She seemed satisfied for now though.

"Next time I'll let you try frying." She said as they settled down to their meal in his living room. He tried not to smile as she said this. Sometimes she really treated him like a child.

He found he did not mind it.

"So..." She kept her eyes on her plate. "You have parents...and..."

"I think most people would."

She blushed. "Yes, but what I mean is...This is the first I've heard about your family. I was...surprised."

Her eyes turned tender but he quickly brushed it off as a trick of the light. Or his own delusional heart.

Instead he contemplated how far he was going to take this. She wanted to learn about him. And he wanted to answer that rare request. But how much of Kuon was he willing to share with her in this instant? She sat there eating quietly, seemingly lost in her own thoughts and for once he allowed himself to imagine the day he would reveal everything.

What sort of face would she make then? Would she still stay by him like this?

He searched his heart and found what he already knew. Kuon was there, just below the surface, and for the first time in a long time he was okay with that.

He wanted her to be okay with that too.

"For various reasons," he began slowly. "I'm not in contact with my family. But I think of them. And one day, I'll return to their side."

 _At that time I hope you'll still be by mine._

Then he lapsed into silence, somehow unable to say more.

She seemed to understand this, and with just the slightest hesitation she laid a hand on his.

"It's not good to let the food turn cold, Tsuruga-san," she smiled gently.

He spread his fingers ever so slightly so that hers fell into the gaps between. Not quite interlocking, but still close.

He smiled too. "Yeah."

...

She stood in front of the ornate brass door with no small amount of apprehension. It was late in the night after all, yet he had summoned her to the office.

The merry whine of bagpipes leaked from the other side of the door and her apprehension grew.

Figures. The president had been in Scotland mode since yesterday.

The call had come while they were still on the highway. Ren had just barely enough time to change direction and take the exit downtown. It was bad enough that he had to drive further to take her to LME but he had also offered to wait.

She had vehemently objected to this and sent him on his way with a promise that she would call when she reached home.

 _"I'd expect that the president will arrange transport for you, but call me anyway."_

Kyoko had scowled as she watched him drive away. The man was too much of a gentleman. She really wished he wouldn't. All the better for her heart.

"The President will see you now, Mogami-sama." Sebastian had appeared suddenly at her side. He pushed open the doors and led her in.

Kyoko was surprised to see two other people in the room. They sat facing away from the entrance, but President Lory stood up as soon as she entered.

"Mogami-kun, thank you for coming! I'm sorry for the short notice."

He was wearing a kilt, as she expected. Stationed along the perimeter of the room was a troop of bagpipe players, tooting loudly on their instruments. At a wave of Lory's hand the volume softened to a low, tuneful hum not unlike the background music to some foreign film.

"Good evening, President. It was no trouble at all." Actually it was troublesome, or at least she expected it would be by the time this meeting was over. No doubt he would be introducing some ridiculous plan requiring her involvement.

"Excellent," Lory turned to the two strangers still sat on the couch facing away from them. "Hey, won't you come over here?" 

"What? Now?" A man stood up. "That's too sudden. I was trying to think of words befitting this reunion."

"You had the whole plane ride."

"Well," Kuu finally turned around. "I was sleeping."

"S-sensei!" Kyoko's body was moving before she even realized it. In an instant she had crossed the space between them. Then, as if an invisible force had tugged her back she halted just a few feet before him, her outstretched arms falling back to her sides with a jerk. Her face turned blank and she looked at a complete loss of how to react. Or rather, who she should be.

Kuu grinned. "Come here, son!"

"Dad!"

The change was instant. Mogami Kyoko was gone, and replacing her was that eager, boyish face. They fell into each others arms in a fit of giddy laughter and smiles.

Lory gave Kuu a withering look as he watched them. "What kind of conditioning did you do to her?"

"Rude!" Kuu sneered. "I'll have you know this is parent-child love at its peak."

"Oh, Kuu. Won't you reserve that peaking love for your real son?" The woman finally spoke, giggling lightly. Kyoko peered over Kuu's shoulder at the stranger and gasped.

"You...you're...!"

"Hm?" The woman tilted her head. "Oh my, you're that girl..."

"And you're that woman...!"

"Yes, we're all quite clear that you're both of the female gender," Lory interjected. "What's going on here?"

Kyoko disentangled herself from Kuu's arms and coughed. "Erm...I met her at a bookstore...we...she was...um..."

"I was getting a magazine," the woman answered breezily. "I don't normally read anything Japanese but I couldn't resist when I saw this." She held up the glossy paperback. Tsuruga Ren's smile was as Kyoko remembered, bright and camera-friendly.

Lory contemplated the magazine. Kyoko could practically see the gears turning in his head as he connected the dots and she winced. "Alright...But what does this have to do with Mogami-kun?"

"I think she wanted to buy it too. She was staring at it for so long."

"President!" Kyoko said loudly. It took every inch of her acting ability to maintain a calm expression. "May I know what you called me here for?"

"Oh yes, that." She tried very hard not to glare at his knowing smile. "First, introductions. This is Julie Hizuri, Kuu's wife."

"It's very nice to meet you." Kyoko dropped into a graceful bow.

"Likewise."

"They're here on business...and pleasure. Which is why their arrival was kept on the low. That aside, I called you here to take up a LoveMe assignment."

"Am I to cook for them again?"

"Well you could, but that's not the main reason. Since their visit is to be kept discreet they'll need someone to assist them. Think of it as a mission similar to the one regarding actor X."

"Ah," she understood now. "I don't have to pull out the chains and attitude again do I?"

Lory chuckled. "No. You'll play a different role. One you're pretty familiar with already."

A weight cupped her head and she shook it off instinctively. A blue cap fell into her hands.

"I got that for you, son." Kuu winked. A familiar warmth stirred in her chest and she felt herself consumed by that all too familiar urge. The urge to act.

"Nice," Her voice was an octave lower and she twirled the cap experimentally in her hands. "Thanks dad."

"Make sure you wear it out tomorrow okay? You'll hurt my feelings if you don't."

Hm? Tomorrow?

Kuon chuckled. He slapped the cap onto his head and cocked it at an upward angle. "Are we going somewhere sunny?"

"I wish. I have an appointment tomorrow so accompany your mother for the day. I'll join you both for a meal later on."

"Oh," Kyoko felt Kuon fall away as she looked at Julie. Her 'mother' was hardly looking at her, busy as she was staring at the cover of Ren's magazine.

She still had not decided how to feel about that.

"Come here early tomorrow to prepare." Lory said. "And keep in mind, you are to be as discreet as possible. Meaning no one should know."

"Yes boss," Kyoko bowed, not her usual smooth bow but a playful one. "Kuon Hizuri, at your service."

...

"Julie you've been looking at that for awhile now."

"Oh Kuu," Julie sighed wistfully. "Who could look away from this face?"

Kuu gently pushed down her arms, which had stretched up to shove the magazine into his face. His soft gaze landed on the familiar face printed on it. "I could look at it all day," he reassured her. "But really, I think you could have spared Kyoko a little more attention today. You were just looking at that the whole time."

Julie pursed her lips into a pout. "I'm sorry. I know you're fond of her. But...I suppose I was a little irked."

Her husband raised a questioning brow. "Call it a mother's selfish love. I didn't like how she wanted this too." She raised the magazine. "Perhaps she's a fan? I shudder just remembering all the girls falling at his feet back in America."

"Oh Julie, he thinks very highly of her. There's no way she could compare to those silly girls. Still, he's my wonderful son. Everyone should be a fan."

She laughed softly, and Kuu smiled, liking how it always sounded like bells.

"I will try to get to know her better," she promised. "I'd like to see for myself anyway. This girl that he's so fond of."

Kuu smoothed her hair tenderly. "You do that. She won't disappoint. And...Julie?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't...try to run into anyone you shouldn't."

Julie Hizuri arched her eyebrows in a perfect picture of innocent confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm saying that tomorrow you should stay with Kyoko. No running off for whatever reason."

"I have errands to run though."

Kuu had a vague idea of what those errands entailed. They were less than ideal.

"Kyoko...Kuon will run them with you. Your son would be happy to."

Julie's eyes flitted back to the magazine in her lap. She stroked the image thoughtfully. "He would..."

"Julie." Kuu's warned.

Julie rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. Trust me, I can be every bit an actress as you are an actor when I want to."

Kuu was hardly reassured by the wink she sent him. He would have to take matters into his own hands, after all.

…

A warning to readers. I have no idea where this is headed. I just had this intense urge to transfer my KyoRen fantasies from my head to paper. If you have any ideas where this should go, I'd be happy to consider some directions!


End file.
